


Crazy Stupid Love

by sayorseee



Series: midnight memories [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayorseee/pseuds/sayorseee
Summary: Zed and Addison go on one last adventure before she leaves for college.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: midnight memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crazy Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokinu09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/gifts).



> dedicated to my favorite human ever, kokinu09

Zed holds her hand, guiding her through the parking lot until they reach the edge of the concrete. Addison squeals when they stop, nearly falling forward if not for Zed's arm shooting out to stop her from going too far.

"Woah, you okay?"

She lets out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, just surprised." She squeezes his hand, turning her head in his general direction. "Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"You don't want to guess where we are?" he teases.

Addison sticks her tongue out defiantly. He shakes his head, smiling. "Fine," he says, feigning annoyance. "Ready?"

She nods, and he lets go of her hand, moving behind her and undoing the knot of her blindfold. Slowly, he pulls it away from her eyes, craning his head to see her reaction.

She smiles widely, then tilts her head, confused but still excited.

"The beach? You made such a big fuss for the beach?"

Zed chuckles. "Come on, I'll show you."

He stuffs the bandana in his back pocket, then takes her hand, leading her into the sand. She giggles, leaning into his side. She has no idea where he's taking her or why, but she has her three favorite things all together: the beach, moonlight walks _on_ the beach, and moonlight walks on the beach with her favorite zombie boyfriend ever (Zed).

Wherever he's dragging her, she'll gladly go. She does kinda love him.

They walk casually down the beach. They had left taken off their shoes and socks before the got too far, Zed even going as far as to cuff his jeans, even though they were already pretty short.

The sand squishes between her toes, waves crashing against the shore with the quiet sounds of late night beachgoers closer to the ocean. If it were up to Addison, they would be down there too, letting the water hit their ankles, search for seashells under the moon.

But she really wants to see where this surprise is going, so she lets him lead her down the beach.

Addison leans closer into him, holding his forearm with her freehand. Even if there wasn't more to the surprise, just being here with him was sweet. She was going to miss nights like this.

But she doesn't want to think about what's coming tomorrow. Not tonight. Tonight is her and Zed, strolling on the beach…happy and together.

Though she is quite curious what the plan is. Usually there's a walk, and a picnic basket for some seaside cuddles and yummy zombie cuisine. But he doesn't have one, and she'd hope he would tell her before if they were just going on a walk. Then she could be a little more prepared.

"Where are you taking me, Zed?"

He glances down at her, smiling. "Can't I just wanna spend one last night with my favorite girl?" he asks teasingly.

She giggles. "Usually you have ulterior motives."

"I - Fair."

She laughs, then looks at him, waiting for an explanation. But Zed keeps walking, looking forward, even humming to himself. Avoidance or annoyance.

"Zed! You're not gonna tell me?"

He laughs, shaking his head. "We're almost there." Addison pouts, and he stops, leaning down to drop a kiss to her nose. "It's just over this hill, promise."

She nods. They start walking again, but much slower this time, Addison too lost in thought to keep up with their previous stride.

Yes, she wants to enjoy this surprise. But she's also leaving for college the next day, three whole hours away from Seabrook and her family and friends and _Zed._ She doesn't want to spend her last night with him being confused.

She wants a lot of things right now, actually. Cramming a lifetime worth of time together in the next few hours. And yes, she will be back in a few months for Thanksgiving, and Zed would visit her whenever he can to see football games and spend time with her.

But it won't be the same as getting to see him whenever she wanted.

"Zed," she says, suddenly stopping.

He looks down at her again. his brows furrow and he frowns when he notices her less-than happy expression. "What's wrong?"

How many times was too much to say she'd miss him? She chews her lip, trying to carefully choose her words. She doesn't even know what she really wants. A hug maybe? Him to hold her until she had to go?

"Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Of course." He gives her a sweet smile and moves in front of her, squatting and letting her climb on.

Zed carries her across the beach, letting her cuddle into his neck, nuzzling his skin. She was sure he could sense her sudden sadness, and she did feel bad, but she couldn't help it.

Every time she thought about leaving, she wanted to gorilla glue him to her side so they'd never have to be apart. She didn't want to leave him. Just her parents, and the town full of terrible, privileged perfection.

"I'm going to miss you," she mumbles.

"I am too," he tells her. "So much."

"So so much."

"So much it's crazy," he adds.

"Like stupid crazy," she says, making him giggle.

"Or crazy stupid."

Addison giggles. "Crazy stupid love."

"God I hate that movie."

She laughs, then kisses his cheek. "But you love me. And since I love the movie, you must also endure it."

"God, the things I do for you." He feigns a sigh, even though she knows that he loves watching cheesy movies with her.

"Oh! Close your eyes!"

Addison laughs, but firmly shuts her eyes, even going as far as to hide her face in his hair. He does a little jog through the sand, then onto a smoother, hardwood surface, before stopping. "Surprise!"

She lifts her head, grinning. They're at a small, beachside shop, one that's surpassingly open late. It takes her a second to read the name, " _Kool Kats and Kittens: Frozen Delicacies_."

"Ice cream?"

Zed sets her down and takes her hand, leading them to the counter. "Froyo. It's our thing."

She smiles, squealing a little. This was a Zed-quality surprise alright.

He walks up to the server - a junior from the cheer team's younger brother - and flashes a grin. "Hey Pat, can we get a large Safe Room Surprise?"

Addison raises an eyebrow. She'd never heard of that flavor, though Seabrook and Zombietown were always coming up with new crazy combinations.

"Sure thing. Two spoons I'm assuming." He throws in a wink and Zed laughs, nodding.

Once Zed pays, him and Addison wander over to a table, getting situated in the cabana-like ice cream parlor, sitting in the tropical-esque booth.

"What's a Safe Room Surprise? And who told you to order for me?" she asks teasingly.

Zed smiled and nudges her side. "Trust me, you'll love it. this place just opened last week. Tons of crazy flavors."

"Okay…"

"You'll love it, I promise."

Addison raises an eyebrow. "Have you been here before?"

"Something like that…"

The parlor isn't busy, so Pat brings their over order pretty fast. A large, at least twenty ounce bowl with several scoops of a pink and green swirled ice cream.

"Enjoy," Pat says.

"Thank you," they both say as he heads back to the counter.

"What are these flavors?"

"Well the pink is strawberry with strawberry chunks and gummy bears. And the green is green colored vanilla with chocolate chunks and peanuts."

Addison purses her lips. "So…our favorite froyo flavors?"

Zed smiles and nods. "Double surprise," he says. "I - I hope you like it. It's a little piece of us, as froyo!"

Addison blinks, completely floored. "You…You got us an ice cream flavor?"

"It's actually only available as froyo…"

Addison breaks into a grin, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Oh my God, I - I don't what to say."

Zed laughs, kissing her cheek. "Seabrook deserves a memorial to our awesome. Your mom wouldn't let me get a sign or anything…but I think this is better."

She nods furiously. "It is. Much. Gar garziga."

Zed smiles and kisses her. "Gar garziga forever."

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it this far! If you wanna stick around make sure you click the subscribe button, drop a kudos, leave a comment, whatever! Check me out on tumblr for story updates or random posts or whatever. My username is [zedforprez](https://zedforprez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until next time, peace!


End file.
